drawchanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ender
Resident space-elf. More information pending. Personality Outside of combat, Ender is one of the friendliest people you could ever meet. Kind, compassionate, merciful (perhaps to a fault). He loves food, however; do not get between him and a fried chicken, or a broiled catfish, or any other number of delicious foodstuffs. In battle, Ender tends towards playfulness at first, almost catlike; however, when things get serious, he fights like a demon, ruthless and unforgiving except to the point of killing. Part of Ender's code is that he will never willingly take a life if it is capable of redemption, change, and becoming a benefit to society; he's a stringent believer in rehabilitation. If expediency is necessary, and he's just dealing with the common "evil henchman," he'll incapacitate them (multiple broken limbs) and move on. However, if he's battling a demon or other kind of soulless monster, he will fight without any mercy, and go for the kill with ruthless efficiency. Early on in his life, Ender had tremendous difficulty in dealing with his temper—he would go into intense rages at the slightest provocation, a quirk of a genetic disease he inherited from his father; unlike the case of the Incredible Hulk, these rages were of no real benefit: he did not gain increased strength or endurance; instead, he lost focus and awareness, and more often than not put both himself and his allies at risk of grievous harm. He still has troubles with his temper, but that has become a shadow of its former self now, with the disease expunged from his system. Powers and Abilities As the Dark Emperor, Ender has inherited certain supernatural abilities. *'SUPER STRENGTH' :: 'Ender is capable of superhuman feats of strength and endurance. He can punch hard enough to crater mountain ranges and with enough force to displace oceans. (Needless to say, he tends to hold back, as per his personal code of ethics.) *'SUPER SPEED :: 'Ender can move at superhuman speeds. On planetary surfaces, he is capable of moving at sub-light speed. Outside of orbit, however, in the vacuum of space, where he doesn't need to worry about the effects of beyond-light speed on planetary life... *'FLIGHT :: 'Yes. Ender can fly. Being a supernatural ability, he has total control of his movement in the air, and doesn't have to worry about wind resistance or thermal drafts. *'INVULNERABILITY :: In his true form, Ender is subject to damage from very few sources. When he has bound himself to the humanoid form as he has for much of his life, he is more vulnerable, but it still takes weapons a cut above the norm to inflict any real damage. Mundane weapons will have virtually no effect on his both supernaturally- and battle-hardened body. Magical weapons have a better chance at actually inflicting any kind of substantial damage. Weapons tied to light or infused with elemental starlight/sunlight, however, have the best chance at incapacitating him—lasers aren't bad, either. *'REGENERATION' :: Due to Ender's alien biology, the presence of a second specialized heart in his upper torso continously pumps out adaptable supercells that saturate every fiber of his being. Each supercell, on its own, contains the entire genetic profile of Ender's body. The moment a supercell detects damage, from anything as minor as a papercut to as major as total obliteration, it will begin its work. A single supercell is capable of exponential multiplication in order to rebuild Ender's entire body, starting with a "simplified" brain and heart structure, in order to produce the additional supercells to construct the rest of the body before completing the more intricate construction on the brain and heart and allowing consciousness and memory to return. However, even if all supercells are destroyed, Ender still has ... *'IMMORTALITY' :: As one of the elemental gods (of his universe), Ender is functionally immortal. Even if his mortal body were destroyed, all the supercells obliterated from existence, his power itself still lies in elemental Darkness, the superstructure upon which the rest of the universe is built, the supermassive black holes around which galaxies spiral. As long as Darkness exists—from gravity, to dark matter and dark energy, to the "dark shell" bounding the universe—Ender's essence will reincarnate in Felhaim, the "throneworld" of Dark that exists in a dimension below our own. *'ADAPTABLE TEMPORAL PERCEPTION' :: '''As part of his alien biology, Ender has a third eye, typically closed and concealed behind his hair. This eye isn't just an eye; it is more like a gate, and when it opens, it floods Ender with power and hyperawareness and advanced perception. One of its powers is the ability to slow down or speed up Ender's perception of time. When Ender first realized this power, as a boy, his control over it was shaky at best: he could '''stretch his perception of time so that one second felt more like six, which turned out to be a crucial ability in battle for an enslaved child-cum-gladiator dealing with opponents many times his size. At his current level of control, he can "contract" the third eye's perception so that 1 second stretches into 42 days and 6 hours, or he can dilate it so that while he experiences the passage of a single second, a hundred years of "real time" has actually passed. In addition, Ender has developed extraordinary powers. *'DARK ENERGY MASTERY' ::Ender has throughout his life trained his control over the element of Dark; as an adult, and upon his ascension to the role of Dark Emperor, he has gained total control and mastery of this misunderstood force. Unlike arcana, which uses arcane gestures, incantations, and sometimes the expenditure of exotic reagents, the essentier arts are based on a combination of willpower and integrated martial arts. As a Dark essentier, Ender can call upon the Dark for an array of different purposes and effects, including but not limited to: shadow doubles; teleportation ("shadowgating"); illusions; matter generation (shadow weapons and armor); barriers; gravity wells and miniature black holes; vaporizing water; extinguishing flame; decaying living material; draining life; &c. ::Dark energy is unique among the forces of the universe: Mathematically speaking, consider the primal elemental forces (fire, earth, water, growth, air, lightning, star) as positive numbers; the Void energy used by the primogenitus and that powers undead as negative numbers; Dark energy is, functionally, zero. When a positive number and a negative number meet, depending on the size of the number, the result is either positive or negative. That is to say, a strong Void force can overpower a weak elemental force and the end result can be a negative number—no more elemental energy, only Void energy; similarly, a strong elemental force can counteract a weak Void force and the end result will be a positive number—no more Void energy, only elemental energy; this all changes with the introduction of Dark energy. Dark energy is a neutralizing force, the end result of all energy as it decays over time. In Dark, all elemental force resides, decayed into a shadow of its former self; in Dark, Void energy is snuffed out utterly. When Dark energy is introduced in the equation, it's like multiplying the sum by zero. Dark is the great equalizer—this is why Dark is sometimes called the element of Death. *'LIVING FLOW MASTERY' ::The Living Flow is an unrefined energy that saturates the universe. From it, arcanists refine it into etherium and weave great works of magic through gestures and incantation; essentiers transform it into pure elemental forces, such as fire or water or lightning. However, there are individuals scattered throughout the universe that are able to work the Flow itself as an invisible living force. It can be used to: ignite Dark energy, revitalizing otherwise dead elemental forces contained within it; disintegrate matter; concussive explosions; amplify physical attacks, and more. *'MARTIAL ARTS' ::Ender's got some sweet moves, no lie. Ender has specialized gear and equipment, some of which he carries at all times. *'SOUL WEAPON' ::The art of forging soul weapons was first invented by the elemental gods of prehistoric times, when the stars were young and the primogenitus sought to consume the new universe's lifeblood. Borne out of necessity, the elemental gods tore a piece of their very essence out of themselves, and shaped these "soul shards" into living weapons deeply infused with their power. Billions of years later, this art was shared with the mortal races by the God-Emperor Codus Aurelius. Fast forward further, and Ender himself has learned to harness this technique, and now carries a weapon forged from his Dark heart. It most often takes the form of a katana, as he was taught swordplay by the katana-wielding Kazu Kokari, a master swordsman, and one of Ender's greatest opponents and strongest allies. As a soul weapon, Ender's sword can cut through virtually any material with ease, inflicts wounds that are infused with Dark energy (see above), expels Dark energy, is indestructible, and can change form and shape, among other abilities. *'ALIEN-TECH BODYSUIT' ::The Genetically Engineered Nanotech Exosuit (nicknamed "the Genesis suit") is an invention born of Praelectus ingenuity and innovation. The core of the Genesis suit is a genetically-engineered insectoid symbiont (or "GENsect"), which contains a tripartite cluster of nanite hives designed for myriad functions. The vast majority of Praelectus citizens are bonded with a GENsect by the age of 5, and wear the same one for the rest of their lives, getting regular upgrades and updates for their GENsect's AI core from the Praelectus central hub. Genesis suits are actually worn as common (and often the only) clothing of Praelectus citizens and military; they come in a variety of classes, with additional utility added for specialized roles among the Praelectus—for example, tenfold hardened armor and tactical battlefield analysis for military units, or augmented-reality overlays of blueprints for engineers, or optic camouflage and dimension phasing for covert units. The Genesis suit can come in various fashions and with many different accessories, either downloaded from different cosmetic and fashion house databases or personally designed by the host, with designs then executed and formed by the GENsect symbiont using nanite "tailoring" within minutes. ::In Ender's case, he is equipped with a special forces GENsect variant (named Excel), which includes hardened armor, tactical analysis, multiple vision modes to compensate for his natural limitations, and less-advertised features. History 'PRE-ASCENSION' Ender was conceived in darkness, in a moment of violence, blood, and rage. When he was finally born, Ender was hidden from his father by his mother and uncle on the planet of Auro, a world built on elemental balance: vibrant oceans, abundant jungles and forests, soaring mountains and yawning canyons, vast deserts, Auro has it all. He was placed with the rohara, a primitive, tribal catfolk that preferred to hunt in the wilderness rather than live amongst the "civilized" people like their catfolk cousins. Even as a child, Ender was strong, and was growing into the use of his third eye (what some rohara called the "Godseye"). Word of this strange, wild child with incredible strength spread, however, and he was eventually captured and brought to a distant Colosseum, where he was forced to battle as a gladiator under the sobriquet "Demon Child." 'The Colosseum' The battles were long, painful, and absolutely brutal—more often than not, Ender was broken in many ways, and only saved by the one rule of the tournament, the one rule that was to never be broken: "No killing." To kill meant disqualification; so, to beat Ender, he had to be beaten to the ground for at least 10 unbroken seconds. However, Ender's biology, his regeneration, never allowed him to stay down, never allowed his bones to stay broken for long unless he was starving (food was a necessary fuel for his supercells to function, or else they would go dormant). He would get knocked down 5, 10, 15 times, but he would always get back up again, wearing down his massive opponents through sheer attrition before he mustered up the strength to knock them out with one last blow. Every fight would be his hardest fight yet, and after every fight, he'd grow even stronger, as his supercells repaired the damage that was done, and then improved upon the original design: hardening skin, reinforcing bone, layering and compacting even more muscle on top of the old. And his control over his third eye was growing with every match, making him faster, more unpredictable, widening his battle awareness. None of his battles compared to the final match of the tournament, however, when he came face to face with Amaru Kokari, the Champion of the Colosseum for over a dozen years, undefeated in battle, unmatched in swordplay. Their battle was the most intense of all, with Amaru unleashing multiple-elemental attacks on a vastly unprepared Ender, Ender fighting back with a steadily increasing rage, inherited from his murderous, tyrannical father. Eventually, Ender accidentally tapped into the Dark, and unleashed the Black Beast. The Colosseum and its interplanetary gateways were destroyed, Ender's third eye was sealed, Amaru was slain, and thousands of others died—in fact, Ender was the sole survivor, and not because of any particular work on his part, but because the warding spells that were meant to contain him actually backfired, and protected him while eradicating everything else within a mile radius. 'Shadowgrave' For six months after, the blasted crater where the Colosseum once was became an urban legend: "Shadowgrave." A dome of pure black stretched over the bloodsoaked ruins, where the Demon Child and the Black Beast roamed, warding off anyone who would dare come near. Ender himself was unconscious for virtually the entire time—a primal side was in control, a hunter known as Endless, knowing only unending hunger and sorrow, forced to cannibalize the dead to survive. ... 'The Starmother' ... 'Essentier Academy' ... 'War' ... 'The City of the Joyful Dead' ... 'The Joyless One' ... 'Three Years on the Ocean Blue' ... 'A Tragic Reunion' ... 'The City of Towers' ... 'In the Den of Madness' ... 'FIERAAL: The World on Fire' ... 'ERDUN: A Mountain Unending' ... '???: The Secret Worth Killing For' ... 'NEURANA: Wrath of the Emerald Queen' ... '???: The Shattered World' ... '???: Where Storms Rule' ... 'ELYSION: The Star-Crown' ... 'Emperion' ... 'Father' ... 'Heart of Creation' ... 'Redemption' ... 'Ender's End' ... 'Wrath of the Masked Lord' ... 'FELHAIM' ... 'THE VOID' ... 'POST-ASCENSION' ... 'The Praelectus' ... 'DRAWCHAN' ... 'Ender vs EHG' ... 'EHG the Conqueror' ... 'The Tournament' ... Relationships *'RELATIVES' ::His mother is Ora (Oriel), empress of Elysion, wife to Azer (Azrion), emperor of Elysion and former knight-captain in Elysion's armies. His father is Laster (Lastrion), a former sergeant in Elysion's armies, brother to Azer. His half-brother is Saber (Sabrian), current lord-guardian in Elysion's armies. His half-sister is Aura (Auriela), oracle and princess of Elysion. *'FRIENDS' ::His wife and closest friend is Ashlia d'Arcagne-Azurai (Lia), an incredible fighter, and the current Star Incarnate after Amorien's death at Ender's hand. Arma is a trusted confidante, even though the two couldn't be more different. *'ALLIES' ::He works with the Galactic Commonwealth as a liaison between Elysion and the Praelectus; he has been given the honorary role of Magister Militae (or Military Supreme Commander) in times of war; however, peace reigns throughout the Commonwealth and has done so for centuries, and so he rarely needs to exercise that authority, and freely roams the universe aboard the Angelus Bellum with his wife. He has developed extensive alliances with kingdoms and nations on the elemental throneworlds, as part of his travels during his unwitting involvement in the Rite of Ascension. *'RIVALS' ::EHG, Munitions *'UNKNOWN' ::Spensy References Category:Magical Category:Technological